House of Season 3's ending
by SilverWildRiver
Summary: This is how I imagined season 3's ending. I was incredibly bored with ideas of other fanfics in my mind so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first House of Anubis fanfic and I hope that you really like it. Please leave comments, good or bad opinions, just please some comments because I am an amateur writer and I am trying to get better**

**Disclaimer: Do not own House of Anubis, but this story I do**

He crossed over to the desk and slammed his hand hard down on it. "They cannot be allowed to get in there," Frobisher said.

"And they won't".

"Good, now stop them".

Denbey fled out of the room to her office. _"Those children have gotten too far. However, this will be their last discovery"_, she smirked evilly and headed out of the Gatehouse.

**Later that day,**

"Come on you guys, hurry up", KT said loudly. The gang caught up breathing deeply. "KT, you've got to give us a minute to catch up", Fabian said. "Yeah, not all of us have running legs", Patricia said, with her hands on her knees. Eddie stepped up, "We know Patricia". She gave him a dirty look and he smirked, "But we had to hurry before Denbey gets here first". "Okay you guys, we should already be in there. Let's move", Fabian said.

KT, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie headed to the bookroom in the basement of the Anubis house. "Just really quick; I can go back up in the kitchen and get a bite before you even go through the bookshelf", Alfie asked again. Eddie ended it, "Alfie, we have a mission and I'm pretty sure you're going to be so nervous that you'll throw it up". Alfie thought for a second, "Ok, good point. Going into a deep mysterious, creepy looking tunnel does make me feel that way".

They opened the bookcase and walked through it. As they were walking through the tunnel Patricia said, "Are you sure we're in the right place, Fabian".

"I'm sure. The clues pointed directly…here". He found the imprint of the Anubis eye on one of the bricks.

"Eddie, did you bring the knife."

"Yeah, got it". Eddie took it out of his pocket and started cutting around edges of the brick. There was a long moment of silence until Eddie pulled the brick out of the wall. "What's in there", KT said. Eddie stuck his hand in the inside of the wall where the brick. He stuck his hand even deeper until he screamed.

Everyone jumped back. "Eddie", Patricia yelped along with everyone else. Eddie stopped screaming, looked at them and smiled "Gotcha". Everybody relaxed, but was still a bit shaken. "Uh, don't do that, you had me think your hand was being eating or something", Alfie said. "Sorry", Eddie said with a chuckle, "hold on wait, it's a piece of paper in here". He pulled it out and it was a folded sheet of paper that looked very old.

"What is it", Patricia said.

"A...piece of paper."

"Well, open it", she said.

Eddie unfolded it, and it held a script of hieroglyphics on it. "Hey Fabian, check this out", he got up and stood by Fabian, showing him the secret message. Fabian got a hopeful look, "Well this is the easiest one we've ever had, and I can decipher this. Some of this I know, but I have my books in my room".

"Okay, let's go."

Just then the tunnel rumbled and the ground shock. A wall of bricks came tumbling down between them. "Eddie". Fabian pulled his out of the way.

"Thanks man"

"Don't mention it". They got up making sure the others were alright.

"Hey, are you guys alright."

"Yeah, were ok."

"Let's find a way to get them out of there", Fabian and Eddie tried to pull on the bricks.

"No", KT said, "You need to figure out what the inscription means before Denbey comes."

"Well, we aren't going to leave you here."

"There's an exit at the end, we'll get out that way", Alfie said.

"Ok, met us in our room when you get out", Eddie said.

Fabian and Eddie headed out of the tunnel to decipher the ancient symbols, while Alfie, Patricia, and KT tried to find their way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eddie sat nervously on his bed while he helped Fabian finish the inscription.

"They should've been back by now", Eddie said

"Yeah, I agree. Text KT", Fabian suggested. Eddie texted her while Fabian finished up the code.

"Alright, it's sent", Eddie said.

"Good, I think they should get away from the exit by the Gatehouse, quick", Fabian added.

"Especially by the way Victor's been lately". Eddie's face was thought full. "What if he's one of Frobisher's sinners?"

"What?"

"Fabian look at it; Victor's never acted out like this and you seen how his eyes turned red. Have you ever seen anyone's eyes turn red when somebody's angry?"

Fabian thought. "You're right."

"You still have the scroll", Eddie asked

"Of course!", Fabian said offended

"Ok, because we'll need to figure that one out, too."

"What do you think you're doing?" Patricia said

Robert Frobisher-Smithe, Caroline Denbey, and Victor ganged upon them while they were exiting the tunnel.

"Get off of me", Patricia yelled

"Let's me go", Alfie screamed

"Robert, knock them out", Denbey said urgently. Frobisher began to chant an ancient Egyptian spell.

"You won't get away with this", KT said, as she was slipping into consciousness with her friends.

"We will see my great-granddaughter."

"It is 10 o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop", Victor drop the clothes pin. He looked around to make sure the children had went to bed then picked up the pin then limped to his room.

"10 o'clock!?" Fabian said. "It's 10 and they aren't back yet. Ok, it's time to go searching."

"I didn't even know it was that late. They should've been back by now", Eddie said while Fabian was putting on his jacket. "Eddie, come on, let's go". They went by their rooms, but they weren't there, so they decided to go by the Gatehouse.

"Eddie, be careful

"I got this", he rounded the corner of Frobisher's secret lair in the Gatehouse, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my God"

"What? What is it?" Fabian asked, until he saw for himself, "No!"

Alfie, Patricia, and KT were in the tombs

"They got them", Fabian said.

"Patricia", Eddie went over to Patricia tomb. She looked peaceful behind the blue glass. "We've got to do something, Fabian". Fabian turned around from Alfie and KT. "All we can do now is figure out what exactly the message is telling us, and if they do come out like Victor we'll have to keep away from them". Eddie was lost in thought until a light bulb appeared above his head, "I know what to do", and his face got just a bit bright.

"What?"

"I'm going to call the one person who can help us", Eddie said, walking out of the room."

"Who", Fabian asked, following after him.

"The chosen one", his voice echoed from the stair well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been waiting for an available computer, so now I present Ch.3 of House of Season 3's ending**

**Chapter 3**

"So, how's it going with Jerome", Mara desperately wanted to know how her revenge plan of action was going.

"Um, yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about", Joy said, as they sat at the table for breakfast; everyone else was still getting ready for school.

Mara looked confused, "And what? Oh, is he not buying it, darn it , well let me-".

"No, Mara, I think it's wrong. I mean you've already got 'em pretty good the first time, yeah. So, maybe we should just back off".

Mara looked at her in shock. "Joy, what, I can't believe you just said that. What about what he did to me and Willow".

"Willow is over it. She has Alfie now and her online guru said to 'forgive and forget'".

"You're starting to feel sorry for him aren't you? Oh, Joy, never feel sorry for the enemy." She held up her hand for Joy could see her palm, "Remember the sisterhood," she chuckled.

"No, Mara, you have to stop doing this to him".

Mara looked at her friend, straight in the eye with skepticism, "You have feelings for him don't you?" she said in a tone of a whisper.

"Mara, don't be ridiculous, I-".

"Like him", she finished her sentence.

"No"

Mara shook her head and pushed her chair away from the table to stand up. Jerome was entering the living room with the others until Mara's glare stopped him dead.

"Mara"

"Jerome"

Then she walked away and up the stairs, while Jerome went to go sit by Joy.

He shook off the recent events when he seen Joy looking at him. "Good morning, Joy".

"Good morning". The rest of the housemates came in and were already seated at the table, while Trudy was putting their breakfast on the table.

Trudy looked around the table, "Where is everyone?". Joy, Jerome, and Willow looked around and shrugged, while Fabian and Eddie glanced at each other, trying to hurry and make an excuse.

Fabian spoke up, "Um, uh, Alfie and KT are jogging around the school and Patricia's still asleep."

Willow looked at Fabian with confusion, "My Alfie, jogging, without eating breakfast first?"

"I didn't even know he did jog", Jerome intervened.

"Oh, yeah, he told me to keep it a secret." Eddie held his hand up to the side of his face and lowered his voice to a whisper, ", but he said he wanted to get in shape for you".

Willow's face brightened, "Ohh, my Alfie, trying to get in shape for me!" She jumped up from the table skipping to her room. Everybody just looked after her.

"O...kay", Joy said with a laugh and everyone joined in. Eddie and Fabian looked at each other in relief.

"Well, Joy could you go wake up Patricia and tell her she'll be late for school", Trudy said.

"Oh, yeah, I think she's either sleep or she went jogging with them", Eddie said.

"Oh, alright, but make sure you grab them something for they can eat it before class, they're going to be late", she looked at her watch. "Well, what about their school clothes, I know they didn't go jogging in-".

"Trudy we'll make sure they get to school".

"Alright, alright, but you all should get going". Joy and Jerome left the table headed to school, while Trudy left the room

"So," Fabian said nervously, clearing his throat "is she coming?"

"Yeah, she sent me an email this morning when I woke up. It said that she got her ticket as soon as I called her last night. She'll probably be here in 2 days."

"Good," Fabian said with a sigh. Eddie looked over at Fabian. "You alright?"

"Huh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You're freaking out."

"What? No."

"Yes you are. You're freaking out about seeing Nina again."

Fabian glanced at Eddie, and gave in, "Yes, I haven't seen her since last term."

"So?"

"So, Eddie what's going to happen? What will she bring up? Will she tell me what happened?"

Eddie got an understanding, "You think that she's not into you anymore?"

Fabian glanced at Eddie. "Dude, when she heard that you were in trouble, she was already getting her ticket to England."

"Ok," Fabian said, "But we've got to figure out when the others are going to come back?"

"Hmm, yeah, do you think that Frobisher needs more sinners?"

"I don't know he's already has four, he's going to need one more before he can release evil".

"Okay", Eddie said, getting up from the table, "We better get to school".

"Yeah, let's go" Fabian said headed out the door

**Yeah, some ending, but there is more to come, I assure you. Leave reviews and if you have any ideas or suggestions that'd be really cool. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, for the long wait. Thanks for the followers, favorites, and reviews. If you have any suggestions PM me, or leave a review. Now Ch.4 of House of Season 3's ending.**

**Chapter 4**

Victor paced back and forth in Frobisher's lair. "How long is this going to take?"

Frobisher didn't look up from his work when he spoke to him, "Patience, Victor. All good things come to those who wait. Even if it is over 30 minutes", he said looked up at him.

Denbey looked at their sarcophagus, "But the evil should have been here by now."

"Yes, I agree", Victor said.

Frobisher face turned red, "Listen! We will wait on our evil one for she will not be rushed! Now do your job and do not question when she will arrive. Get out!", he spat at them, literally there was some spit coming out.

Victor and Denbey were silenced under his command and walked out. Denbey left the room, headed to school, while Victor left for Anubis House. Frobisher walked over to the sarcophagus, where majority of Sibuna rested, for the time being. "You will come, I know it, and I will wait for you, All powerful".

Back at school, Eddie and Fabian were trying to get through the day while Mara was trying to get through the situation with Joy and Jerome.

"I can't believe this", Mara said to Willow, when she say Jerome sit next to Joy.

"What". Willow followed her gaze and smiled, "She really likes him Mara"

"She isn't supposed to. She shouldn't"

"But she's happy and he likes her back". Mara shook her head, "No, she was supposed to get him back. Teach it how it feels to get his heart broken, not fall for him. He broke my heart Willow and now he's Joy's".

Joy placed a hand on Mara's arm, "Mara, learn to let go. She's happy and you're supposed to be her best friend, be happy for her please."

Mara blew through her nose, "It's hard Willow". She nodded her head, "I'll help you". They looked over at Joy and Jerome at the same time Joy was staring at them. She quickly turned away and continued to talk with Jerome.

She opened the door of Anubis House carrying only a satchel on her shoulder and walked into the hall.

"You!", Trudy ran up to her and gave her a big huge.

"Trudy, how are you?", she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm alright dear, but what are you doing here?", Trudy asked

"Well-," , she started, ready to come with a lie as she went on.

"Nina Martin". Victor said in a soft whisper as he came down the stairs, disbelief on his face, " as I live and breathe", he said as he concluded the walk down the stairs.

She looked up and got nervous, and plastered a smile on her face, "Hi, Victor".

He looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Well, tell us dear child what are you doing here?"

Trudy and Victor looked at her curiously. Well, rather Trudy was curious and Victor more interested in apprehending her in a lie. She gulped and started, " Well, um, my aunt is staying in England, and since my grandmother is feeling well again, I decided to see her."

Trudy smiled, "Well, it's so good to see you. The others are still at school and won't be back till the afternoon".

"Oh, that's find I can wait", Nina said

"But, Nina, your dear aunt will be worried you may need to call her".

"Oh, you're right Victor", Trudy said

"Um, I already asked her if I can stay the night here if it was ok with you?", Nina said, hoping that she was convincing

"Yes, dear, I'll put up the bed for you. Now let's go into the kitchen you must be hungry", Trudy said, as she held Nina's shoulders and they walked into the living room. Victor watched them and quickly dashed through the door and left for the gatehouse.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Ok, that will be all class. Now I want those assignments on my desk tomorrow morning", Denbey said as she collected her back to leave the class room.

Everybody was already leaving the class. Joy was doing her best to stay away from Mara while Eddie got a text message. Eddie stopped Fabian from walked out the door when he put his hand on Fabian's shoulder.

"She's here"

Fabian eyes widened, "Where is she?"

"She's at the house", Eddie looked at Fabian.

Fabian huffed a breath, "Alright let's do this".

**Thank you for reading. I'll try and post the next story faster than this one. Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions just PM me or leave a review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made this one a bit shorter because I am going to try and update the next chapter faster, so hear you go.**

**Chapter 5**

"Nina?" Mara said, as she entered the door with Willow. Nina got up from the table where she was sipping tea with Trudy, and hugged Mara.

"Hi", Nina said with a smile. Mara pulled back from the hug to look at Nina, and smile, too. "What are you doing here?"

Nina shrugged. "My aunt is in the UK and I decided to visit her".

Mara nodded, "Well, Fabian is going to be really happy to see you". Nina blushed and noticed Willow. Nina started, "Hi, I'm-". But couldn't finish because Willow gave her a really strong hug. "Hello, Nina, I've heard about you". She released Nina from her hug and introduced herself. "I'm Willow".

Nina's smile got a bit wider. "It's nice to meet you Willow".

"Nina Martin?", Jerome said, entering the old-fashioned living room, holding Joy's hand

"Hey you guys". Jerome and Joy asked what she was doing there and she was about to tell them the same thing she told Mara when Eddie and Fabian walked in. There was an eerie, but very much of an awkward dead silence amongst the house mates.

"This is awkward", she whispered in Mara's ear, loud enough for the room to hear, which she didn't intend.

"Nina"

"Hi, Fabian", he knew what was about to happen when he left school and tried to gain some stamina, but that all flew out the window when he saw her. Jerome clapped his together and snapped Fabian and Nina out of their trance. "I'm starving, what's for supper Trudy". The rest of the housemates, including Jerome went into the kitchen to put the food on the table.

Nina walked up to Fabian and Eddie who were still in the doorway of the living room. Nina and Fabian locked eyes again, while Eddie was trying to get their attention. Eddie grunted, and they turned to look at him. He put his hand over his eye and said, "Sibuna". Fabian looked at Nina and she smiled, "Sibuna". Fabian did the same and headed to him and Eddie's room.

Trudy looked after them as she sat the basket of bread on the table, "Wait, we're about to eat. And where are Patricia and the others."


	6. Chapter 6

"Victor, what is it?" Denbey said as Victor stormed into the Gatehouse. He walked past her and went up the stairs into the secret chamber where Robert stays. Victor stopped outside the entrance- there wasn't a door so he couldn't knock- Frobisher had his nose in an ancient egyption book, while Victor waited impatiently in the hall. Even though Victor's message was urgent, he wouldn't dare come across Frobisher-Smithye.

"You may enter Victor"

As Victor entered, his eyes wondered to the tombs along the wall, where Alfie, Patricia, and the others rested. The sarcaphogy were no longer taking on its blue haze, but a red hue. Victor's eyes squinted at the tombs.

"Victor, what is it that you want". Victor snapped his head around to see Frobisher's book faced down on the desk, beginning to be intrested of Victor's purpose of being there instead of Anubis house.

"The chosen one has returned". Frobisher looked stunned "What?"

"She is here, at Anubis house"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Nina Martin, and she has returned to Anubis house on accounts of an _aunt_"

Frobisher smiled evilly "Victor, do you know what this means?" Frobisher didn't give Victor a chance to answer "It means we finally have the locket".

"I shall go retrieve it for you" Victor said, with his right foot in front of him.

"No, my followers will deliver it to me"

The tombs began to open, releasing red fog across the floor, and ancient evil engulfing the room. The owners of those tombs stepped out.

"And also, The chosen one"

"Yes sir" They said in unison and began to walk out. However, one sarcaphogus still held someone. Patricia. Denbey eyes widened and scurried the room

"And, we need your help to end it. Most of Sibuna is with team evil and we need all the help we can get", Fabian said to Nina, as he continued to hold her hand. They were in Fabian and Eddie's, discussing the matter.

Nina turned to Eddie "But, i thought the chosen one and the Osirion, shouldn't be by each other".

"Like, we said 'all the help we can get'", Eddie said as he sat on his bed.

"What about Joy. We could use her help", Nina said.

"Well, we aren't sure if we should as trust her", Fabian said

"Why", Nina said. Her mind thought back to the times when Joy was trying to take Fabian from her and when she wrote that blog about her. She hated to think another situation had come up, especially if it included Fabian.

"Joy had a relative who worked for Frobisher, some time back, so did Jerome and Mara. They are good now, but since the others got taken, we think that Frobisher could possibly use a way through thier relatives to get to them".

"But,they're... good now?"

"Yeah"

"So, do you guys know when they will get out of the tombs", Nina said.

"We don't, it could be any time soon", Fabian, said

There was a moment of silence and Eddie took advantage of the pause. "You know, this is usually the moment where something bad happens", he said smiling. Fabian and Nina joined in with him, agreeing.

"It is", somebody said from outside the door before opening it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter****7**

"It is", the voice said from outside the opening door. She girl outside the door clutched onto her purse. "At least Nina had the decency to tell me Sibuna was up and running".

"Amber"

Nina got up from the bed to hug her. Fabian looked at them both in confusion "How did you-".

"Nina called me some days ago, and told me that you needed her back. Why didn't you guys call to tell me?"

Fabian and Eddie were only focused on getting the chosen one back to Sibuna at the time. They didn't even think of Amber.

"We didn't want to disturb you, since you were doing so well in New York", Eddie lied.

Amber's face relaxed "Well thank you, but when it concerns Sibuna, I need to be here, too".

"Agreed", Fabian said.

"So, how bad is it?", Amber said quietly. Fabian, Nina, and Eddie looked at each other, wondering how they were going to break it to Amber that her boyfriend was on team evil.

"It's a long story ", Nina said.

"Well, that's good because Trudy wants us at the table now", Amber said, walking out of the room. The others followed, but not before tripping over Amber's collection of suitcases.

"Ow", Fabian said, as he nearly tripped

"Watch out!", she yelped.

They made their way to the table laughing and joking with each other over meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Coming", she said, still laughing as she got up from the table. "Well, it's about time, we're almost to dessert".

"Sorry we're so late Trudy, Patricia had family problems and to go home", a girl stated.

"Without checking in?", Trudy asked.

"She called Fabian, he mustn't have told you?", a boy said.

" All right. Well, you two get to the table, I bet your tummy's are growling", Trudy chuckled.

Nina, Fabian, and Eddie silenced as they saw Alfie and KT enter the room.

Jerome looked up from his plate and smiled, "Alfie, guess whose here?". Jerome hoped to enjoy the show. KT turned to Trudy, "Trudy, can you get me some medicine. I've had a fever all day", she said, as if she had a headache.

"All right, I'll be right back", Trudy turned and left the room.

KT looked over at Nina and smiled, "You must be Nina". KT walked over to where Nina was sitting, " It's nice to finally meet you", she held out her hand.

Nina shook her hand tentativly, "Nice to see you, too". While this happened Amber was embracing Alfie, he looked as if he didn't want her hugging him "Hello, Amber". Willow looked confused, "Um,Alfie, where have you been all day I was worried?, she said".

Alfie tugged out of Amber's embrace, and walked over to Willow. He pulled his head down, and kissed Willow fully on the lips. Everyone was in shock; Jerome didn't know what to make of it, but amused, Nina, Eddie,Fabian, Mara, and Joy were totally appalled, but Amber... Amber was heart broken.

"Alfie", she whispered. Alfie looked up and broke the kiss with Willow and smiled at Amber, "Amber, this is my girlfriend, Willow". Everyone just stared him. "You see Amber, me and Willow are likes what I like, she doesn't care about clothes, she's just... well, she's just not you. So why don't you go ahead and head back to New York, because I don't want you. You disgust me Amber, and I do rather prefer a red head", giving Willow a squeeze.

Amber let out a breath, heart-broken, embarssed, and close to tears she ran out of the room.

Joy looked at Alfie in highly dislike "How could you say that?".

"What it's true",he replied.

"Dude", Eddie said. He knew Alfie was with team evil, but he didn't know he'd go that far. Even Jerome didn't have a smirk on his face anymore.

Mara got up from the table to go look for Amber, "I can't believe you Alfie".

Willow turned to Alfie, "You used me?".

"Oh, definetly. Why else would I go out with you?", Alfie said. Light-hearted Willow, choked on a sob, and got up from the table.

"Willow", Mara said, following after her, passing by Trudy as she entered the room.

"What's going on?", Trudy asked, with the medicine in her hand.

Alfie looked apathetic, "I don't know, they can't take a joke. Well, I'm beat. See you in the morning everyone", he said, leaving the room.

Trudy shook her head, "You kids... here KT, for the fever".

"Thank you", KT took the medicine from her. The rest helped Trudy clean the table and head to bed.

Nina stepped out of the foggy bathroom and looked up at the clock, "Hey Mara, does Victor still drop the pin?"

"Yeah", she said, and looked up at the clock. It was 10:45. "That's odd he would have done it by now".

"Hm, how's Amber and Willow", Nina asked.

"Hurt. I think Amber's still crying . I can't believe Alfie would do that, it's not like him", Mara said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think he could do that either", Nina replied. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night".

"Goodnight"

Nina walked down to Eddie and Fabian's room. Eddie was asleep, while Fabian was studing the heiroglyphics from the sheet of paper they found in the tunnel with a notepad and pen in his hand and his lamp on. Fabian looked up when the door opened and smiled "Hi".

"Hey",Nina said. "Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?", she said shyly. Fabians eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to say that. "Um, yeah, yeah sure, come on". Fabian put his things on the his dresser and Nina walked over and slid into the covers. He adjusted himself by the wall to give her space and hesitantly, put his arm around her. "I'm so glad you came back", he said softly. Nina smiled "Me too, I missed you".

"Oh my gosh, get a room", Eddie said, from his sleep-like form. Nina and Fabian laughed. They drifted into sleep and Nina couldn't feel more protected his his arms.

"Nina", a voice said. Nina's eyes fluttered. "Nina, wake up", a voice said, with a finger poking her shoulder. Nina opened her eyes and looked up to see Alfie and KT standing over her in the moonlit room.

"Fab-!", she yelped before KT's hands covered her mouth. "Get her up", KT whispered to Alfie. Alfie took Fabian's arms from around her and lifted her from the bed. She thrashed and screamed as much as she could but Alfie was incredibly strong.

"Cover her mouth", KT ordered Alfie. Alfie replaced KT's hand on Nina's mouth, while KT took the notepad and message from the dresser. Nina yelled Fabian and Eddie's name, but they remained asleep. Unbothered by her attempted screams.

Alfie took Nina out of the room and into the hallway, as KT followed them. "Knock her out", Alfie ordered.

KT lifted something above Nina's head and said, "Don't worry. You will soon welcome our evil, chosen one", and landed the object on top of Nina's head.

**So, what do you think. Good right. Please review. I do want you to vote on who you think Alfie should end up with Willow or Amber. Just send their name in a review or a PM. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nina's eyelids were heavy because of the blood rushing from her head, but she could make out most parts of her kidnapping. The Gatehouse, a blonde woman seated at a desk, but stood in alarm when she saw her, and a room with gold men aligned on the wall. She felt soft fingers tap her on her cheek, "Wake up, wake up, come on, wake up. Why did you two have to _hit_ her?". Nina fluttered her eyes trying to keep them open, she looked up and saw a man, kneeling in front of her. He smiled when she looked up at him, "Hello, Nina Martin, my name is Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Oh, I'm sorry my dear, KT bring me my handkerchief. Thank you". He began wiped the blood from Nina's face, and she was able to get a good look at him. He set the handkerchief aside, and said, "Back to what we were discussing, I need your help in fulfilling amazing. You see those sarcophagus over there, well there is a very special person in one of them and she needs to be released to deliver beauty into this world. Now you see I would release her know, but she would need a key to bring her to the world, and only you have that key. Do you know what I am speaking of, Nina?", she nodded her head, " Then I need you to give me the locket", he held his hand out, but Nina continued to stare at him. Frobisher sighed and checked the collar of her shirt, her pockets, but came up empty. He looked up at Nina and smiled, "KT, Alfie, go back to Anubis house and find the locket", Nina felt the two walk away from standing behind her. "Here is the inscription", Alfie handed the slip of paper Fabian was studying to Frobisher. Alfie walked out of the room and Frobisher looked up at Nina and smiled, "Now Nina, I don't want to hurt anyone you care about, especially dear Fabian, so I am going to do the one thing that is going to change your mind", he picked her up and sat her against a all, facing the tombs. The walked over to Patricia's and yelled, "AWAKEN!", the sarcophagus opened spewing a cloud of ash into the room. Red eyes gleamed in the dark smoke and came out of the tomb. Frobisher bowed before the eyes, "Welcome, my Queen". Nina eyes widened when she realized that those eyes were Patricia's.

Fabian walked into the bathroom and started the shower. A few minutes later he got out, wrapped a towel around himself and pulled his toothbrush out of the cabinet when Eddie walked in and shut the door behind him. "It's about time", he said

Fabian, mid-way brushing his teeth looked at Eddie, "I'm in here, Eddie". Eddie started the shower and took off his pants and shirt, "I know", he smirked. He took off his last piece of clothing and threw it Fabian's way. Fabian moved out of it's way, dodging it with it's hand, "Eww, Eddie why won't you just wait?"

"Because, I don't want KT or Alfie ambushing me in my sleep". Fabian continued brushing his teeth, with a thought expression on his face, "Eddie, have you seen Nina?", he said to the mirror.

"No, she's probably in her room or eating breakfast", Eddie said loudly. Fabian rinsed his mouth, "Ok, thanks", he said and left the bathroom. Eddie looked out of the shower curtain to see if he was still there, "About time, he closed the curtains and started grasping himself.

Fabian quickly went back to his room to put the rest of his uniform on, and headed to Nina's room. "Nina, are you in he-", he stopped, past the threshold when he saw KT rummaging through Nina's suit case. Her clothes stopped being flung across the room, when KT noticed Fabian at the door. She stood straight up, and looked piercingly at him. Her eyes gleamed red, but immediately flashed an innocent smile. "Fabian, would you mind helping me put Nina's clothes back in her bag". He looked at the clothes around the room and back up at her, "I think I should go find Nina", he said hesitantly, and walked of the room. Fabian walked into the living room and sat down at the table with Jerome, Joy, and Alfie. Fabian ate keeping a steady eye on Alfie, Mara and Eddie enter the room. Mara glanced over at Joy and Jerome frowning while Eddie got his plate and sat beside Fabian.

"Nina's not here", Fabian says.

"She's probably in her room", Eddie reassures him.

"I checked, but KT was in her room going through her clothes"

"What?"

"I think she was looking for something". KT entered the kitchen, and sat at the table. Trudy came over putting a plate of cinnamon toast on the table. "Where's Willow and Amber?"

"They're eating breakfast in their rooms", Joy said, looking over at Alfie.

"So what do you think she was looking for", Eddie lowered his voice. Fabian looked across the table to KT and Alfie, to see her whispering in his ear. They both looked over at Fabian and he quickly dropped his gaze.

"All right, time for school", Trudy said dismissing them. The housemates left for Ms. Denbey's class. Willow finally came to class.

"All right class, today's objective is-. Oh, Patricia, how wonderful it is for you to join us today", she said, with a knowing look. Fabian and Eddie looked up to see Patricia clad in her uniform.

"Patricia", Eddie said, in disbelief

**Ok, so what do you think. I'm going a little bit on the darker side. Umm tell me what you think, I guess :] Next chapter will focus mainly around Jerome, Mara, Joy, Willow, and Amber.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Previously..._

_"All right, time for school", Trudy said dismissing them. The housemates left for Ms. Denbey's class. Willow finally came to classroom._

Mara looked up from unloading her purse, to see Willow coming to their table and take a seat. Once the class was seated and settled in the classroom Mara asked, "How are you doing, Willow". Willow gave her a smile, "I'm fine".

"All right class, today's objective is-. Oh, Patricia, how wonderful it is for you to join us today", Ms. Denbey said.

"Patricia", they heard Eddie say across the room. Patricia smirked and walked to her usual table with Joy, but Jerome was in her seat. She stopped next to Jerome, "My seat Jerome", she says. Jeromes smirked at her, "Had fun with the relatives, I see", "Move", she says sternly. Mara saw Joy's expression when Jerome moved to the empty seat behind them. Out of Mara's peripherals she saw Willow give her a sympathetic look. When the bell rang, Willow grabbed onto Mara's arm, "Mara, if you ever want to talk I'm here for you". "What?", Mara said confused, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around. Willow grinned, "I saw how you looked,it's ok. My relationship with Alfie is on hold, so I need to _really _positive, but you still haven't dealt with Joy and 'll talk at lunch", Willow patted Mara's arms and walked out of the classroom. Mara was abashed, how could Willow even think of something that, and their schoolmates who were still in the classroom heard it all.

"Willow", she said as she headed after her to explain herself, walking through Fabian and Eddie, who were talking. Mara made her way down the hallway, when she heard someone say, "Why are you looking for Willow?". Mara turned around to see Joy, "I think she's in denial about her and Alfie".

"Why do you say that?", Joy asked

"She basicly said that her and Alfie aren't over and suggested that we talk about me getting over Jerome", she said, looking at Joy. "I still can't believe you did that you know"

Joy striked back, "Mara, it's not my fault, I can't help that. We know what he did, but I've already forgiven him, you should too, because a friend wouldn't treat another friend like that".

Mara sighed, _Online guru, online guru, online guru_, she repeated in her head. "New rule of the sisterhood, always accept your friends new boyfriend".

"Even if it's her ex?"

"Even if it's my ex", she said, walking closer to Joy and hugged her. "Now let's get to English, i heard Mr. Bennett is having us right an essay".

Joy linked her arm through Mara's, and laughed, "Only you"

The rest of the day went by normal, partially. Willow did give Mara a lecture, but Joy was their to hear it too so was KT, Jerome went to hang out with Alfie who was frequently stealing glances at Patricia, who was winking at Eddie throughout the day.

**Back at home...**

"Hey have you guys seen Nina?", Fabian asked

"No, I haven't seen her all day", the girls say. Fabian gives his thanks and shuts the door behind him.

"You think their going to last?", Mara asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it", KT says. The door opens again and Patricia steps in.

"Well, hello stranger, how is the family?", Joy asks

Patricia grins, "They're fine, my mom just over exaggerated, but it was worth leaving this place".

KT smiles up at Patricia, " You wanted to tell me something Patricia?". Patricia walked over and sat on the bed with Joy, " I really need your help on something and it's very important. Joy, Mara, will you help me too", she said flashing her wicked red eyes at them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Looking for clothes

"You still haven't found Nina?", Eddie asked.

"No. She's not anywhere", Fabian says, sitting down on his bed. "You know who I haven't seen much of today?", Eddie says. Fabian looks up at him, "KT". His eyebrows pulled down, confused, "She was at school, Eddie".

"Yeah, but where was she 4th and 5th block?".

Fabian thought about that, "She would never skip class. Unless we needed Sibuna, but...", he said aloud.

"Exactly. She probably has something to do with why Nina isn't around"

"You don't think", he started, but decided to drop it, "I don't know", he sighed.

"Come on Fabian, we'll find her. She probably got bored of being in the house and went for a walk". Fabian took his hands off his face to look at Eddie, with an expression that said "really". Eddie shrug his shoulders. Fabian shakes his head, but then perks up, "Amber".

Eddie straightened and he snapped his fingers, "Amber". They get up and walk down the hallway on their way up the stairs when they hear Willow. "Hey you guys".

"Willow, we'd love to talk, but we're trying to find, Nina", Fabian said.

Her face was thoughtful, "I've been wondering where Nina was, haven't seen her since yesturday".

"Ok, bye Willow", Eddie said climbing the stairs.

"But I think KT was looking for her too", she said. The boys stopped walking up the stairs, "What", Fabian said.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the kitchen", she waved them into the kitchen. Eddie and Fabian looked at each other and then walked down the few stairs they came up and into the kitchen, reluctantly. Willow was at the sink when they came into the kitchen, she walked up to them with a bottle of soap, and squirted a couple of drops into their hands.

"Willow, what-", Fabian started.

"You said you wanted to talk, so while we're talking you can help me with the pies", she says.

"What the hell**(1)**, I'm not about about to help you make a pie, Willow", Eddie said.

"We'd love to help, Willow", Fabian said. He and Eddie walked over to the sink. "A tad harsh", Fabian said.

"Fabian, do you want to be making pies right now"

"No, but it seems like what she has to say is important", Fabian says wiping his wet hands on a dish towel. He walked over to Willow and pressed the dough into the pans. "So, Willow, what did you need to tell us?". She began pouring strawberries and rhubarb into a pan that already had dough in it. "Well, I saw KT going through Nina's clothes this morning. I thought it was rude because I'm pretty sure Nina didn't give her that permission, and she was throwing them across the room."

"Did you see anything else?"

" The way she was going through Nina's suitcases- you're doing it wrong"

Eddie looked up from his pie, "What?"

"You aligning the apple slice wrong, you have to do it like a fruit tart", she said. He gave her an incredulous look, shook his head and went back to putting the fruit in his pie.

"Willow, you were saying-", Fabian started

"Right, well, KT was digging through Nina's suitcase, and I think she was looking for something"

"Do you know what it might be what she was looking for?", Fabian asked hopefully

"No, sorry"

"Ok", Fabian nodded, "If you see Nina will you tell me"

"Of course", Willow said. Fabian wiped his hands, while Eddie was finished applying the fruit and started putting the layer of dough over it.

"Eddie you coming", Fabian said, waiting by the doorway. Eddie looked up to see him not standing beside him. He turned back around in embarrassment, "Um, ok, thanks Willow", he dusted his hands on his jeans and walked out the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping with the pies", they heard Willow say when they were up the stairs. They walked past Mara's room- not suspecting anything- and knocked on Amber's door.

"Come in", she said. They were hesitant to enter because, they haven't talked to her all week. Fabian walked into the room first, "Hey, Amber".

Amber was going through a dresser of clothes, with shoes paired up on the floor, "Don't step on my shoes", she said to them.

"Amber, what are you doing", Eddie said, stepping over the shoes to cross the room.

"I'm worried about Nina, and when I'm worried I go through clothes"

"Why are you worried about Nina, have you seen her any today", skipping right to the reason he was in her room.

She shook her head, "No, I haven't seen Nina all day, but I think she's hiding from KT".

Eddie and Fabian gave her a look, "Hiding from KT?"

"Yes, sometime this afternoon, KT was looking everywhere in this house".

"That actually makes since", Eddie said to Fabian.

"What makes since?", Amber asked looking at the dress she was wearing in the mirror. Fabian looked uncertained to tell her, "Amber, theres a reason why Alfie acted the way he did that night. We didn't have a chance to tell you what has all happened after what happened. Frobisher took KT, Alfie, and Patricia one night and put evil in them."

Amber's eyebrows went down, "So then, Alfie didn't mean what he said?"

"Yes", Fabian said

"So he didn't go out with Willow?", she asks

Eddie shifted the foot he stood on, "He did go out with Willow, He kind of depressed when you two broke up", he replied.

"Oh", she says.

"But, Amber, you actually think that Nina might be hiding from her", Fabian asks.

"Yes, last I couldn't sleep because I was still depressed, but when I was up I heard something going on downstairs I just thought it was you two".

Fabian put his hand over his face, "We've got to find her".

Amber held her hand over her eye, "Sibuna". The two boys did the same "Sibuna". "So, where do we look first", Amber said.

"Well, if KT and Alfie have been through the whole house and haven't found her, she's probably not here", Fabian said.

"What about the passageways?", Eddie asked.

"Even if they turned evil, KT and Alfie would still know about all of them".

"The Gatehouse?", Amber asked.

"She wouldn't be their of all places, if she was trying to hide from them", Eddie said.

"I think we may need reinforcements", Fabian said.

Eddie turned to him, "Are you talking about Mara, Joy-"

"And Jerome, yeah. But we are at an advantage because I'm pretty sure Frobisher doesn't know he can put the curse on them."

Amber looked at both of them, "You're confusing me".

"They all had ancestors that worked with Frobisher, so if he knew that, he would be able to release the evil spirits onto them".

Amber's face was thoughtful, a moment later she smiled and clapped her hands, "Yeah, got it".

"So, where do we start looking for her first", Eddie asked.

"I still think we should check the Gatehouse", Amber said

"Amber, I actually doubt she-", Fabian said.

"I know, but I just have a feeling she might be there"

"Ok, we can check their first"

"Let's go", Eddie said. They made their way downstairs, dinner wasn't until about an hour or two from now, so they were good on time.

"Where are you guys going", a voice said . They turned around to see Patricia and KT, down the hall, standing by Fabian and Eddie's room.

Eddie stiffened, "We were about to go with Trudy to get some stuff for dinner".

Patricia put a smile on her face and wallked up to him, "I'll come with, I haven't seen you in a while", she put her hand on his shoulder, lifting herself up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Umm, it's a guy... ride", he said

"Then why is Amber coming", KT said, coming up to stand beside Patricia.

Fabian slung his arm around Amber's shoulders, "Because she is practically one of the guys", squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey", Amber complained.

"Okay, we'll see you later", Eddie said, leading Fabian and Amber out of the door.

Patricia's eyes turned full black, "Get Alfie". KT's eyes flashed red, "Yes, my Queen", and headed towards Alfie's room. Patricia opened the front door and saw the group headed into the woods. Patricia's eyes turned back to its original brown color, and walked out of the house following them

**Whoa! This one was long. Sorry for leaving you off on this suckish "cliffhangers". All Anubis fans check out the HOA One Shot Day one July 30. I'm not crazy about HOA, but I did watch the show, and liked it so I'm going to putting down some one shots. I plan to finish this story before August 19, because that is when school starts for me, and I'm going to be a freshman, so I have to make sure I study hard. Don't put any comments or PM's on how I'm going to be "Freshmeat", which is funny, but still ;)**

**(1) I hate having to read these little things in other stories, so when you see this it might be kind of important or just some type of joke. I made Eddie say that because this is not the Nickelodeon "innocent" version where they don't do and say all the things that teenagers would do and say.**

**Oh yeah, a I actually put a chapter name on this one because I can never think of anything clever, which "Looking for clothes" isn't of course, but this chap. just kept mentioning clothes**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The team decided to check the other rooms before sneaked across Denbey's study and going through the passageway. So far they haven't found her, nor Denby or Frobisher, for that matter. Pressing their feet down silently on every stone stair, they edged closer to the light emanating from the doorway above them, sliding head away from the wall, peering into the room seeing nothing, but blue light coming from an open sarcaphogus.

"No ones in the house", Fabian said. Eddie and Amber went in, only seeing the sacrcaphogus and Frobisher's desk.

"Do you think their out looking for Nina?", Eddie asked. They walked further inside the room, looking around.

"Yes, but don't you think Frobisher would've stayed. He wouldn't want anyone to see him"

"Nina!", Amber exclaimed. She knelt down on the side the desk. Fabian ran to the them, Eddie with him, but stopped when he made out a phantom, where Amber was previously standing.

"Get away from there!", Eddie shouted. The person bent down and wound his arms around Amber. The person came into view; it was Frobisher.

"I'm so glad you three could join me. Miss Martin wasn't being much of any company, with her injury and all", Robert said.

"What have you done to her?", Fabian said, holding Nina.

"All I have done young Fabian is try and retrieve my necklace, nothing more. But it seems not even the chosen one, which leds me to believe that she gave it to one of you. So who has it?"

Eddie fidgeted, he had it around his neck. Frobisher coming across the room with Amber still in his arms said, "You have it, don't you, Osirion?"

When Eddie didn't reply he said, "Give it to me now, or I will throw her into the the tomb", motioning toward a sacrcaphogus.

"Don't", Eddie managed to say.

"Then give it to me", he held his hand out. Eddie grabbed the necklace and took it from around his neck. Fabian and Amber stared at him when he started walking forward. Eddie stopped in front of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, glaring at him.

"The necklace", he said, extending his arm further out. Couragously, Eddie kicked Frobisher in the knee, releasing his grip on Amber. Frobisher slung his hand out trying to reach for the necklace handing from Eddie's hand. "Nooo!"

Amber and Eddie headed for the door with Fabian and Nina behind them. Frobisher turned his gaze to Nina and Fabian, "Shut", a rock wall emerged down the doorway.

"Come on", Amber said, to Fabian. He ran with Nina, in his arms, making his way to the exit. The wall was getting closer to the floor, when Fabian slid through it, escaping.

Fabian held Nina upright, leaning against a wall.

"Everyone ok"

"Yeah, just shaken up"

"Come on, let's get Nina to the house", Fabian said, and they made their way down the stairs.

**Shorter than usual, I know, but only about 2 more chapters left, counting if I don't make it as short as this one, so they'll be pretty long. Thanks for reading and review! And to our Nina/Fabian fans, there is going to be a lot of them together in the next chap.**


	12. Author's Question

Sorry, but this is not the next chapter; it's a question I need to ask in order to complete the next chapter. The previous chapter left off on Sibuna rescuing Nina, so

Would you rather:

**a.) Nina wasn't rescued by Sibuna**

** b.) The wall shut on Fabian while he was carrying Nina so they both were stuck in Frobisher's lair**

**OR**

** c.) keep it the way it is**

You can either PM or review your response. If it's cool have it in by Tuesday, at the latest, and the new chap will be up by next week. And thanks to all who've read Study Partners, and the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody. Sorry it's been a while since I put a new chapter up. I am really sorry that it seems like I post every month, but I'm going to change that I promise. No this is not the last chapter, if that is what you are wondering, I'm going to have two or three, at the least after this. Thanks for voting, you helped me out there.**

**cuscus- Thank you for the insight**

**Austin- Thanks**

**Georgia- You had the same idea as me**

**D'kari Rollins- You should make it ;sounds great**

**For, HOA lovers D'kari Rollins is adopting this story into her own version. It is going to be longer and very cool, it's even going to have additional characters, (i.e Mick). If you want to see what I mean check the reviews and read.**

**And now, Chapter 12 of House of Season 3's ending. Enjoy!**

Fabian slipped his shirt over his head, "I'm going to go check on Nina". Eddie nodded, taking off his shoes, "All right man". Fabian walked up the stairs and saw that the bathroom door was closed, _"They must still be cleaning her". _He decided to lean on wall across from the door, looking to his side he saw Victor peering at him through the window of his study. Be anxious, Fabian decided to wait in Nina's room for her. They had just came back from the Gatehouse, and this is first time he saw Victor in days. When he walked through the door with a wounded Nina in his arms, Trudy was hysterical.

When asked what happened, they replied "i don't know", which was seemingly true. While trying to calm down, Trudy told Amber and Joy to get Nina into a bath. Fabian sat in a chair by the desk, looking papers sitting on top of it. He heard the girls' bathroom open in the hall, and listened to a pair of feet that had trouble finding balance. He turned the chair, so he was facing the open door and saw Nina, suppoting her weight on Trudy and Amber, stumble into the room.

"Nina", Fabian let out.

"Hey Fabian", she gave him a weak smile. Her hair and face was cleaned of blood, with a bruise on her temple and a few scraps, she was dressed in a clean pair of sleep clothes.

"Let's lie you down on the bed, love", Trudy said, pulling the covers of so Nina could get into bed, Fabian got up to help Joy, lift her legs into the bed.

"All right, thank you girls. You can go and get ready for school tommorow", Amber rubbed Fabian's shoulders before leaving the room with Joy.

When Nina's eyes were drooping shut Trudy spoke quietly, "I'm gonna take her to the hospital tommorrow mornin'. She's got an nasty mark on her head, I'm sure she won't need stitches, but the doctor needs to check it out. I'm gonna let her get some rest right now", she stopped gazing at Nina to look at Fabian, " What happened to her Fabian?". Fabian looked Trudy in the eye, grief masking his face, "I don't know", he whispered.

"Oh, love", Trudy reached over to Fabian and hugged him, as he held onto her. It wasn't a lie, he didn't know what happened to her, and he was scared and confused for her. KT, Alfie, and Patricia, 3 of his closest friends under Frobisher's hypnosis and now he had hurt Nina. Fabian let go of Trudy and wiped his face, "It's gonna be ok, I promise ya." Trudy rubbed his back for awhile longer, "I'm going to leave you to her. If you need anything I'll be downstairs", and with that she walked out of the room.

Fabian moved closer to Nina's side, and squeezed her hand, "I'm awake you know", she said. Fabian looked up at her and saw her eyes still closed.

"Nina,... Nina, please tell me your all right", he said. Nina slightly opened her eyes, "It was Alfie, he hit me over the head". Fabian was seeing red, but he just nodded. Nina raised her hand to lay it on the side of her face, "I'm going to all right, I love you Fabian". Fabian looked her deep in the eye, " I love you too, Nina".

Nina shifted her shoulders under the covers, " I think I'm going to go to sleep now". Fabian got up from the bed, he leaned down and placed his lips to hers, Nina kissed him back, so did Fabian. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Fabian put his head on hers, "Get some rest", with that he kissed her head and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked slightly. Nina sighed and turned her head to the side, where her pillow was most comfortable. She heard footsteps coming up the the hall, she opened her eyes and say a figure stop by the door. The phantom by the door flashed stormy black eyes, and Nina looked back at them with her red ones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian made it downstairs into the living room. Eddie, Amber, Joy, Mara, and Jerome were already in there. When Fabian walked into the room, Mara got up and said, "How is she?". Fabian leaned against the wall, "She's fine. Trudy said she's going to take her to the hospital in the morning, right now she's sleeping, she's fine".

"But what happened, she's so beat up", Joy said, looking at Amber and Fabian. Amber loked over to Fabian, "I think it's time to tell them. Fabian looked over at Joy, Mara, and Jerome. He sighed and said, "I think it's about time we told you about Sibuna".

**That is a whole bunch of shockers in one chapter. I hope that makes a good chapter for one overdue, really hoped you like it. Leave me some review and/or PM's and tell me what you think.**


End file.
